Eshu'ra
Eshu'ra Physical Description Eshu'ra is a lithe and tall troll. Her sea blue skin is only calloused on her bare feet. The rest is unblemished with only a few freckles along her shoulders. Her long green hair is woven into many tiny box braids running down her back. Dark lips surround long, outreaching tusks. Above that is her long and occasionally painted nose. The only thing that stands out against these cool colors are her soft orange eyes. As for attire, she isn't terribly picky. One could find her in a long ceremonial robe one day and then the next in hand-me-down rags. The only constants are her worn bronze hoops and a small snake tattoo looping around her right ankle. Backstory Born in Year 8, Eshu'ra is the eldest of two daughters. She was raised to be a responsible young woman, watching over her sister, Ziivallei, while parents Damji'kar and Just'to would provide for the family. However, their livelihood was hanging by a string. They were constantly attacked by naga and humans after being kicked out from Stranglethorn. She grew up hearing stories from her Fa'da about their homeland, how their people had gone from a mighty empire to the many warring tribes of today. While it hurt her heart imaging all the things their people had lost, Eshu'ra kept her head up. The Darkspear had survived thousands of years of glory and loss. She firmly believed that one day, she and her people would be able to step up and become something mighty once again. This dream rang in the back of her mind the first time she saw them. When she was only a child, the orcs landed by their home on the Darkspear Isle. In the chaos between their people's alliance, Kul'tiran activity there, and the naga invasion, Eshu and her family were forced to abandon her home and leave for Durotar. She has been bouncing between mentors since, determined to become a hexxer like the heroes of old. With her 17th birthday just passing and a loa to serve, she's now out in the world tracking down her own raptor. After that, Eshu wants to make her family proud and adventure under the new Horde's banner. Personality An optimistic yet reserved girlie, she believes in the best of people. Eshu'ra has high hopes for the future and is constantly challenging herself to achieve this. However, she struggles with self doubt and an ever constant sense of dread that something horrible is going to happen. Nature can be unpredictable and the loa volatile. This fact sits the back of her mind always, no matter how chipper she may seem. Trivia She dreams of the day when she will become a full on hexxer. So much so that she often doodles the name "Zulfi'ra" when she's bored or waiting for something. OoC Information I'm slowly but surely working on Echu's wiki page! Updates will be coming as I further develop her in Classic. The digital headshot was commissioned by me from Lesley Lycan. The artist can be found on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, DeviantArt, and YouTube. Category:Troll